Will and Sarah
by treasureplanet-gurl
Summary: Will meets a young woman in a bar who knows how to fight. Before long, they are thrown into an adventure and become closer than they thought they would. Please R&R. Chapter 8 up.
1. They Meet

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah and anybody else who you don't recognize.

Author's Note- I've decided to write a Pirates of the Caribbean story. Feed back would be nice as I always need reviews to continue with my stories. Read and enjoy.

The story begins,

Will Turner glanced around quickly. He had been walking around Port Royal for quite a while and didn't know or care where he was. He sighed deeply as he thought about the month's events. Jack Sparrow had left with the Black Pearl for one reason or another and Will had thought that he and Elizabeth Swann would live happily for a while. So much for that. A couple weeks after Jack had left; Elizabeth had gotten sick and died. Will shivered without meaning to. Being near the ocean meant it was usually cold due to the sea winds. He decided to go to the nearest inn, have a glass of rum, and decide what he was going to do next. The closest inn was the Square Rigging Inn. It looked rough and somewhat old, but it would do. Will opened the rough wooden door and stepped inside. The smell of smoke and rum automatically hit him. He was used to this, however, and casually sat down at one of the many rough, round tables. A somewhat plump woman with brown hair pulled back in a messy bun soon approached him. "Hello there, what can I get you tonight?" she asked. Her voice had a rough accent.

"Just rum," Will answered. He usually wasn't a big rum drinker, but he would make an exception. The woman nodded and hurried off to get his dink. Will soon found himself gazing off in his own world and didn't notice anything until a gunshot went off. He jumped up and pulled out his sword. His brown eyes scanned the scene until he found the problem. A group of pirates were trying to start a fight with practically everyone in the inn. Will jumped up and began to fight. He had taught himself to fight and was quite good at it. Pirate after pirate came at him and were struck down. He heard a thump from behind him and turned quickly to see a large, strong pirate on the ground in an unconscious state. What amazed him even more was not so much the fact that the pirate had been knocked out, but who was standing over the limp body; a woman. Will blinked a couple times. The woman looked as though she couldn't be over his age of twenty five and knew how to take care of herself. She was slim in figure but it could be seen that she had some muscle on her and her hair that was dirty blonde in color went a little bit past her shoulders with her bangs going just past her ears and parted neatly. The final thing that could be said about her appearance was that her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes accented her face beautifully. Her own sword was in her hand and she looked ready to fight. Will turned back to his own fighting and slaughtered some more pirates that came his way. He turned back to the woman to see of she needed any help. However, she had also killed all the pirates that had come at her. She turned her head and their eyes met. For a few seconds they stared unblinkingly at each other before turning away. More pirates came and were slaughtered by the two fighters. Before long, no more pirates came and everyone continued what they were originally doing. Will walked over to the woman slowly. She looked at him uncertainly and cocked an eyebrow. Her hand tightened its grip on her sword, which had been placed back in its sheath. It was obvious that she was ready to attack if things went wrong. Will thought of what to say and could think of nothing.

"You fight very well," was all he could manage. The girl looked confused.

"Thank you, I taught myself how to fight."

"As did I."

"This may seem very over friendly but would you like a glass of rum, on me of course?"

"I already have some rum but if you'd like to join me, I'd be honored."

"I'd love to, but only for a while. Oh, and could you please get off my foot?" Will smiled and moved. He was embarrassed but thought this was turning out to be not so bad after all. He sat down and the woman sat beside him. He looked her over quickly. He hadn't noticed that she was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt that men usually wore, black breeches, and black, high heeled, boots that seemed to go to her knees. Will also noticed that although these were men's clothes, they fit her very nicely. The woman cleared her throat. "I don't believe I caught your name," she said.

"You didn't catch it because I didn't give it to you."

"Then I would like to know it."

"Fine, my name's Will Turner. Yours is?"

"Sarah, no last name." Will smiled softly and looked at her.

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


	2. Distant Cannons

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah and anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- My first chapter wasn't very well liked, but hey, it was my first chapter. Please give me some suggestions on how I can make Sarah not so much like a Mary Sue. Here is my second chapter.

J.D. HOTTYFAN- Thank you for the review. As I stated before, that was only my first chapter so the action will come a little bit later. And don't worry about Johnny Depp not being in it, he will show up in some future chapters.

FairyKnight- Thank you for the review. I'm glad someone likes the idea of Will and Sarah.

ShadowStar21- Thank you for the review. I had to get rid of Elizabeth in some, not evil way so I decided on what I wrote. I'm glad you want to read some more ).

ToastyToo- Thank you for the review. Please give me some suggestions to make Sarah not a Mary Sue.

On with the story,

Will listened as Sarah did a bit of explaining as to how she arrived in Port Royal. "You see, my parents were killed and I had to fend for myself. I did great until a few months ago. My town was attacked by these pirates and most of the people were killed. I snuck on board the ship and remained hidden until we arrived here. Then, I got away and have been staying at inns ever since," Sarah explained. Will nodded.

"I lost my parents too. Do you know the name of the captain of the ship?"

"Yes, his name was Captain Jack Sparrow." Will shook his head.

"I don't think Jack would do that."

"Well then you obviously don't know him very well."

"I'll have you know that I'm a close friend of his and a pirate." Sarah slammed her glass on the table.

"It's been great talking to you, Will. Got to go. Bye!" Will glared as she left. He sighed and shook his head. Although he was angry, he couldn't help but wonder if there was another Elizabeth in the world.

"No, I only just met her. And besides, we got into an argument. Our brief acquaintance is over," Will thought. Then he shook his head. "No, it's not over." With that thought, he stood up and left to find Sarah.

Sarah strode angrily down a back street. She couldn't believe that guy. "He could've mentioned he was a pirate in the first place. I would've never gotten involved." She thought. "Besides, he's just one, unimportant man. I've met loads of them while traveling and all of them turned out to be deceivers and liars. Yet, I felt different while talking to Will. I felt as though he actually wanted to talk." Sarah shook the thought out of her head. She also knew that this wasn't one of those brief friendships and that it would probably last even if they didn't see each other for a long time. A scruffy looking man stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey pretty, where are you going at this time of night?" he asked. He sounded drunk and smelled strongly of whisky.

"Where I'm going is none of your concern."

"A girl like you shouldn't be out alone."

"Thank you, but I'm able to take care of myself." Sarah was getting annoyed.

"You won't be able to get past me."

"Watch me." The man pulled a pistol out and pointed it at Sarah's direction.

"Are you going to come with me without a fuss?"

"Like that would ever happen." Sarah jumped up as he fired. She drew her sword and drove it into his back. The guy let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. Sarah smirked. "That was easy." She picked up his gun and found his gun powder. Some thing made her jump. At first she didn't know why. Then, she looked out to sea. "My God." Sarah realized that three ships were firing at the city and she had jumped at the sound of a cannon being fired.

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to suggestions and questions. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


	3. Back So Soon

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah and that's about it. I also own anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a long time. I've been really busy with school projects, volleyball, and one of my other stories. Thank you to all who reviewed. Enjoy this chapter.

ShadowStar21- Thank you for the review. I'll see if something like that can happen.

colecol345- Thank you for the review. Ok, you're going to think this is a weird question, but what does it mean to have more of an edge. Thank you for the suggestion.

Westbabe- Thank you for the review. Thank you for the suggestion. I will work on fitting it with the story.

kpetty- Thank you for the review. Hehehe, you know dink is one of my coaches made up volleyball terms.

kpetty- Thank you for the second review. Ok, I'll try not to leave you hanging for too long.

On with the story,

Will looked up when he heard something that sounded like cannon shots. He turned his head and saw three ships approaching the port from the North. He pulled his sword out and prepared for an attack. Will lowered his sword when a worried thought came to his head. "Does Sarah know about this?" he asked himself. He sheathed his sword and continued to look for the young woman he had seen earlier. His black shoes splashed through puddles that had been formed from the recently fallen rain. Will stopped for a few minutes to get his breath and realized that the chances of him finding one woman out of the many at Port Royal were very slim.

Sarah dashed through the fog that fallen quickly over the docks of Port Royal. She had to find Will and warn him of the approaching ships. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that the ships had the wind with them and were coming fast. Sarah knew that if she didn't get going now, the residents of the somewhat large port would become panicked and pandemonium would break out. She made her way through the foggy streets without a thought in her head except finding Will.

Will stood up after five minutes of thinking and resting. He was used to hard physical exercise but the damp weather made it harder to breathe. He whipped his sword out again when he heard someone's boots splashing through the puddles, coming right towards him. To his relief, the familiar shape of a blonde woman came in sight. "Will," Sarah called as she ran.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Three ships are approaching from the North. I think they're pirate ships."

"I've seen the ships too. You're probably right, they might be pirate ships."

"Do we fight, or flee? Personally, I want to fight."

"Naturally, we fight." Sarah nodded. She wanted to fight more than anything. If the ships were pirate ships, she wanted revenge on the death of her parents. Will also wanted to fight because although he was a pirate, he didn't agree with the idea of attacking sea ports that hadn't done anything. A cannon ball ripped through the air and hit a small shop along the wharf line. Pieces of stone and dust flew everywhere. Sarah and Will covered their faces with their arms. The ships were now close enough to attack the ships. Just as Sarah had thought, the ships were pirate ships and the pirates wanted to attack. The residents were in complete panic and were running around and screaming all kinds of nonsense. Sarah clashed swords with the nearest pirate. Before she knew it, three more pirates had joined her attacker and she was fighting a four on one battle.

Will wasn't faring any better. He had actually gotten himself into one of those ten on one fights. In addition to all of this, he was still slaughtering pirates that came at him. After about twenty minutes, the pirates he was fighting were dead as were a good number of others. A shot rang out and the strip of cloth that held Will's hair back was shot loose. Will thought this was a little too close and turned to see who had fired the shot. His gaze fell upon a pirate with long, blond hair, and dirty clothes. Not thinking twice about his action, Will jammed his sword into the pirate's chest. The pirate died instantly.  
Will turned on his heel and went to fight more pirates that were terrorizing the people.

Sarah spun and sliced another pirate's head off. She had been keeping count of the number of pirates she had killed but lost track after one hundred and fifty. A metallic clash rang out when her sword struck another with force. She turned and saw another pirate who looked as though he could be about twenty years older than she was with dark brown, almost what you cold call dreadlocks, and a beard that had two small braids coming from it. A dull, red bandana kept the pirate's hair from blowing about. Sarah fought with him for a good period of time before she realized who he was. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow," she shouted over the sound of fighting. The pirate grinned.

"That I be luv."

"I'll have you know that I don't think much of pirates that attack my town and kill innocent people."

"Like it or not, darling, that's what pirates do." Sarah said nothing and continued to fight. Before too long, most of the pirates were dead and the remaining ones had fled to their ships. "Come back with me ship!" Captain Sparrow called. Sarah snickered as the pirates sailed his ship into the fog. She knew that a pirate without his ship was helpless.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," someone said from behind Sarah. She turned and saw Will looking at Jack.

"You know him?!" Sarah practically shouted. Will nodded.

"I told you before that I was a close friend of his."

"Face it, luv, if you're going to hang around with him, you'd better get used to me," Jack said. Sarah groaned. She could already tell that she and this Jack person wouldn't get along very well.

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to chapter ideas and questions. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


	4. The Map

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah and anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- Yay, I've finally found time to put this chapter up! I would've updated sooner, but my computer crashed and it's taken a while to get it running again.

ShadowStar21- Thank you for the review. I knew some people would be happy if I added Jack ).

colecole345- Thank you for the review. Also, thanks for telling me what you meant, I shall do that.

kpetty- Thank you for the review. Wait no longer, I FINALLY posted another chapter.

FairyKnight- Thank you for the review. Thank you for the A rating.

DeeAurora- Thank you for the review. I'm glade you like the story and await more chapters.

Queen of the Psychos- Thank you for the review. I admit I used rough far too many times; it just seemed to describe what I was saying. I'll try to find another word.

Ellmarr- Thank you for the review. I'm glad you find this interesting.

Arein- Thank you for the review. Here's my next chapter.

On with the story,

Sarah groaned once more. The thought just hit her that, if she wanted to start a relationship with Will, she'd have to put up with Sparrow for the rest of her life. "What do you want?" she asked Jack angrily. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to the nice girl act, not that I'd really call it nice?"

"Shut up! You come and destroy this town, there's got to be a reason behind this."

"Rest assured, luv, there is."

"What is it?"

"Something I'd rather not discuss with you."  
"That's tough, because I'll be wherever you and Will are." Jack looked at Will, who shrugged. At this moment, Will wasn't sure what to think. Either Sarah was having some weird mood swing, or she really hated Jack.

"Will, I have something I have to discuss with you, without her," Captain Sparrow said, pointing at Sarah. Will sighed.

"Sorry, Jack, but I think she's intent on coming with us." Jack shrugged as if he didn't care and headed towards an inn.

Inside the Rough Waters Inn, Jack, Will, and Sarah sat at a table, sipping rum. Sarah glanced at Will, wanting to know what was going on. Will caught her glance and shrugged. He really didn't know what Jack wanted. Jack looked into his empty rum bottle with a look of disappointment. Then, he reached into his brown coat and pulled out and yellowish brown, somewhat faded paper. "What's that?" Sarah asked, although she already had a vague idea.

"It's a map," Jack said. Will stared at the paper thoughtfully.

"To what?"

"The treasure of Morgan."

"Who?"

"Morgan. He was a famous pirate who ruled the seas about one hundred years age. Legend says that he buried his treasure on a small island somewhere in the Atlantic. Many people have looked for it, but none succeeded. The island's really hard to find. But when it's found, the ones who discovered it would be rich," Sarah explained. The guys looked at her with a look of amazement and disbelief.

"Right, as I was saying, the treasure is that of Captain Morgan. All that's really important here is that there's a lot of it," Jack said. Will frowned.

"We have the map, but no ship."

"That's right, the pirates took your ship, remember. Hmm, they really respected you!" Jack shot an evil glance in Sarah's direction.

"Me crew does respect me, luv."

"If they respect you then why did they leave you behind?"

"Pirate code. Anyone who stays behind is left behind. Now, back to Will's question. We'll simply steal a ship." Sarah shook her head at these words; she couldn't believe that Sparrow would be desperate enough to actually steal a ship.

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I'm open to chapter ideas and questions.


	5. A Plan

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah and anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- Ohhhh, I'm so sorry! A lot's been going on and I've had absolutely no time to update. Enjoy chapter five. Please not that I'm typing this in computer class.

ShadowStar21- Thank you for the review. You're right, more Jack!

Arein- Thank you for the review. No, Sarah doesn't seem to have a clue about Jack Sparrow.

Orlando's Hot Chick- Thank you for the review. I'm very happy you like this so far.

colecole345- Thank you for the review. Here's my new chapter.

777777777777777777777777777- Thank you for the review. You do realize that you have 28 sevens in your name? Thanks for the suggestions; I shall be thinking about them.

A Reader- Thank you for the review. Yes, I know I haven't updated for a while. I have had A LOT going on.

On with the story,

Jack folded up his map and looked at Sarah and Will. He tucked in his pocket and said nothing.

"Ok, so you intent to steal a ship. Which ship and how are you going to steal it?" Sarah asked. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"All in due time, luv."

"Do you realize, Jack, that even if you did get a ship, very few people even know where the island is." Jack only stared at Will. Sarah took over.

"Yeah, you have a map, but it's of the island itself, how do you intend on getting there?"

"Luv, you're forgetting one thing, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Sarah remained expressionless.

"We're all going to die." Will raised an eyebrow at this statement. He sighed.

"Come on, Sarah, give him some credit. He did help with the whole Aztec gold thing in the Caribbean."

"Yeah, luv, give me a chance," Sarah glared at Jack.

"Fine, but we're not going anywhere until we come up with a plan."

"We already have a plan."

"I mean a real plan." Jack sighed. Why did this woman have to be so difficult?

"Alright, we'll come up with a real plan, as you put it." Will nodded.

"Ok, for starters, the stealing a navy ship doesn't always work out." Jack frowned.

"It worked last time."

"They're more heavily guarded."

"Then how do you propose we get a bloody ship?"

"There are a few pleasure ships in port. They aren't as fast as the navy ships, but they're fast enough. Also, they're not nearly as well guarded," Sarah suggested. She was beginning to get used to the idea of searching for treasure with Will and Jack. Will frowned slightly.

"Only the rich and wealthy go on those types of ships, Sarah." Will interjected.

"Correction, I've looted one or two of those ships, only the people who look rich are allowed on board. Over half of em don't have a shilling to their name."

"So all we have to do is look rich?" Sarah concluded. The guys nodded. She continued. "Of course, looking rich means we're going to need some pretty nice clothes. They cost money, which, might I remind you, we have none." Both men stopped nodding and thought.

"Just nick em off somebody," Jack said easily.

"Steal clothes!"

"Yes, Will, steal clothes." Sarah hid her head in her hands.

"You don't do anything respectful, do you?"

"What do you care, luv." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We can't do anything until tomorrow. Most people with wealthy clothes don't stroll around at night."

"You have a point."

"At least someone agrees with me." Sarah smiled a tired and somewhat grateful smile at Will.

"Alright, 'til tomorrow then," Jack said, getting up.

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to questions, and chapter suggestions. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


	6. Putting a Plan to Action

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah and anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- Yes, I do realize that my time between updates is terrible. Unfortunately, I'm discontinuing the story. Here's chapter six, the last chapter I will write.

treasureplanet-gurl- Thank you for the review. I agree, I am horrible with updates. Oh…and stop review your own story! What are you, desperate?

Orlando's Hot Chick- Thank you for the review. Here's your update.

7777777777777777777777777777- Thank you for the review. I admit that chapter was too short, but hey, I was typing it in computer class. I do like action, but if I made every chapter only action, readers would soon get bored with me. )

Joe Bob Fred Bill- Thank you for the review. Are four people or one (lol)? In order to figure out who's saying what, you have to pay careful attention to what is said after the spoken part. Such as Will shook his head at Sarah's statement or Sarah glared at Jack. The first example shows that Sarah just spoke and the second example tells us that Jack just spoke. I don't do a lot of he said, she said things because they can be irritating to read. You see what I mean? ) Oh and anything with luv or pirate stuff such as looting ships has to do with Jack. P

On with the story,

The next day, Sarah and Will were up early. They waited downstairs for around a half an hour, waiting for Jack. In the end, they resolved to forcefully pulling him out of bed.

"What?" Jack groaned sleepily. Will studied his face carefully, trying to figure out if Jack was drunk or sober. Sarah looked around the room. Her eyes finally rested on five bottles of rum lying on the bedside table. She shook her head. Will also noticed this, He cleared his throat.

"Jack, did you forget about our plan." Jack looked as though he were pondering.

"Will, I didn't forget about the plan. I was merely preparing for anything." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Preparing by getting drunk?" Jack scowled.

"I am not drunk, luv."

"Whatever." Jack stood up, wobbled and looked dizzily around. He then walked out the door, running into a wall in the process. Sarah and Will looked at each other.

An hour of walking around Port Royal seemed to bring Sparrow back to reality. Noticing this, Will decided it was time to get down to business.

"Jack, you said you could get clothes for this journey."

"Yes, Will I did say that." Sarah looked up.

"Well, please, waist no time in getting some." Jack looked surprised at the woman actually using the word please.

"Alright luv." Jack scanned the area. "That looks like a pretty wealthy group." He pointed at three people; two men and a lady.

"Ok, you know who you're stealing from, now what?" Will asked. Jack smiled

"Just watch." He walked up to the trio and began to talk. The lady pushed him away with her fan. That didn't stop Sparrow. He got the rich looking group to follow him into an alley. Sarah shook her head and looked at Will.

"These rich people don't have any sense, do they?"

"I have yet to meet one who does." This was of course a lie. To Will, Elizabeth Swann had some sense.

"I beg to differ; you have met a rich person with some sense." Sarah then stopped talking. Will looked at the twenty five year old with a puzzled look.

"She couldn't possibly know about Elizabeth, could she? No," he thought to himself. He didn't get to ask Sarah what she meant, however, for at that moment, Jack was coming out of the alley with two rich looking suits and a very expensive dress. Sarah almost felt a pang of pity for the trio whose clothes were in Sparrow's arms. She thought it must be horrible to be lured away and then stripped of your clothes by a pirate. Jack threw the dress at her.

Ten minutes later, Sarah scratched the side of her leg uncomfortably. It turned out that the dark blue dress had been lined with some itchy material. In fact, all of the outfits wee fairly uncomfortable.

"How do people wear these?" Sarah asked Will. He shrugged.

"I really don't know." Even though the outfits were annoying, Will had to admit that it did make the trio fit in with the crowd. He especially thought the outfit made Sarah look very nice. The dark blue material made her eyes more noticeable. The diamonds that studded the dress shimmered in the sunlight and, although the neckline was low, the attire really showed off the young woman's figure. The only thing that made them stand out a little bit was their hair. Sarah's was down, not up, and straight, Will's was a little messy, as it always was, and Jack still had the beads in his dreadlocks and beard. Jack was also swinging the large bag that had been part of the outfit. It was obvious that none of the three were really used to these clothes.

"We must look an odd bunch," Sarah thought. She suddenly stopped walking; sure she'd just seen something out of the corner of her eye. Someone was moving through the crowd. As the person got closer, it was obvious that he was a pirate.

Author's Note- As to what I said about discontinuing the story…April Fools! He, he, sorry, its April Fools day and I wanted to do something seeing as I'm not in school. Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to questions and chapter suggestions. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


	7. Foiled

Disclaimer- I do own any of the Prates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah, and anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- Aiiiiiihhh! It's been way too long since I updated this. I've had school word, tests, projects, and more school work. The not continuing with the story thing was only and April fool's joke. I'm obviously going on. Thanks to all who continue to read and review. If anyone wants to read an original pirate story, go to It's worked the same way as fan fiction. Look up C.J.-Eada-Mary. Once you've found us, go to the story called, A Pirate's Life For Me. Feel free to read and review any of our stories.

Garfieldboxershorts- Thank you for the review. The arguments are very fun to write.

7777777777777777777777777777- Thank you for the review. Dude, you have to shorten your name. lol. How did Jack get the clothes you ask? That shall be explained later (I can't go giving away stuff now, can I?). You forget one thing, he's Captain Jack Sparrow. In this day and age, I think the rich wouldn't be that defensive. I'll have you know that I do know what's going to happen and there is some for shadowing. Read chapter six again, there is one major line of for shadowing. Although for shadowing can be good, I'd rather not know what's going to happen and be surprised. Finally, yes, that was one of the things intended with the dress P.

A Reader- Thank you for the review. Sometimes being in the middle is best.

7777777777777777777777777777- Whew, my fingers are getting tired. lol. Thank you for the second review. Yes, I'm terrible with updating and I know it. Yep, I'm Eada.

On with the story,

Sarah had to take a double take. She didn't think any pirates (apart from Jack) would want to hang out here. Upon second glance, she realized that her first assumption had been right, he was a pirate. If she had thought that her two comrades and she stuck out, this guy really stuck out. Sarah eyed him suspiciously. Messy, black hair, dark eyes, unshaven face, and dirty clothes, not very wealthy in appearance. Yes, this was definitely a pirate, and one that stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Will, keep an eye on that one," Sarah said, motioning towards the pirate. Will frowned.

"Why would a pirate come here?"

"Maybe the same reason we're here."

"Pirates aren't daft, Sarah. They'd probably wear a disguise like we are."

"You have a point. But that still doesn't explain why they're here."

"Jack, what do you think?" Will turned to Jack and was a bit disappointed to find him flirting with some girl. He sighed. It was just like Jack to do something like this. Sparrow turned around.

"What do ya want?" he asked, clearly annoyed that someone had pulled him away from his "girl friend".

"Why do you think that pirate's here?" Will asked. Jack narrowed his eyes, examining the man in question.

"Not a clue, mate." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Oh, THAT was helpful."

"Luv, you've got to loosen up." Sarah would've said something in her defense, but she was cut of by a gunshot. The trio turned around. None of them were really surprised when they saw the pirate with a gun in hand with several more roughens behind him.

"These pirates just won't leave us alone, will they?" Sarah remarked, pulling her sword from a deep slit in her dress (she'd put it there, assuming she'd need it later). The lead pirate fired his gun once more, causing everyone to fly into panic mode. Screams rose above the usual dock noise. What started as a small amount of running and screaming soon turned into chaos.

Will figured that with every scampering around, no one would notice him grab a cutlass and fight off one or two of the pirates. He looked around until he saw a blade, carelessly left on the ground. He didn't know who it belonged to, and, to be honest, didn't care, it was a blade and it was sharp. Cutlass in hand, Will looked one of the opposing men in the eye, challenging him. The man took his challenge and their swords clashed. For one fleeting moment, Will thought that maybe this was a bad idea. The opposing sword sliced into his arm, causing blood to squirt out of the wound. This caused Will to wince, but it didn't stop him. With one quick motion, he impaled the enemy. Within minutes, the pirate was dead. Will would've whooped triumphantly had there not been about twenty more bad guys running around. He twirled his sword and headed into a battle.

Sarah was having just as much fun as Will. Her hair was almost what could be called matted with blood. Yes, when it came to slaughtering pirates, she was on top of the game. She stopped for a moment.

"Where's Jack?" she wondered. It didn't seem like him to miss out on a fight. She whipped her blade around, slicing into a pirate's middle. She took a step back, trying to stay clear of the pool of blood forming around the dead man. Sarah almost cried in surprise when her blade was knocked out of her hand by the pirate she'd seen in the first place. He smiled, revealing a pair of yellow teeth. Quick as lightning, he slammed the young woman in the head with his sword and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Sarah protested. She found it hard to think straight. Being in a daze was new to her. In fact, she should've been unconscious. Sarah concluded that this was almost as bad because she couldn't fight back. She heard the pirate laugh and then dropped into darkness.

Will frowned. He was just beginning to really enjoy this and the pirates were leaving. "Why? This seems strange. Why would a group of pirates just run off after causing mayhem?" Will asked himself. He looked around for Jack and soon spotted him leaning against a small building. He nodded when he saw Sparrow unharmed. Will felt a small rush of panic when he realized something else. Where was Sarah?

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to questions and chapter suggestions. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


	8. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Pirates of the Caribbean characters I refer to in this story. I do own Sarah, Captain Black Scar, his crew, his ship, and anyone else whom you don't recognize.

Author's Note- Hey, I actually got a chapter up and it didn't take me two months. I would like to dedicate this to 7777777777777777777777777777 mainly because she threatened me. Lol. This will be the last chapter I will be able to put up for a few weeks. I'm going to Mexico for a week and need to get some school stuff done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all who continue to read and review. Please be warned that there is a tad bit of swearing in this chapter.

7777777777777777777777777777- Thank you for the first review. I love those parts for the same reason. Yeah, that chapter kind of got ahead of me. Yes, another reminder. I am on fictionpress as C.J.-Eada-Mary (this is a couple of friends and me).

7777777777777777777777777777- Thank you for the second review. Gulp. I can safely say that I'm scared. It's a good thing I'm putting this up now, isn't it?

7777777777777777777777777777- Thank you for the third review. Oh yes, great idea. I may have to tone it down a bit but the part with Jack is hilarious. I shall definitely use that at some point.

thief's woman- Thank you for the review. I was beginning to wonder if you'd find me. Lol. I'm glad you like it.

On with the story,

It should be said that Will wasn't incredibly happy about boarding The Ocean Joy (their pleasure ship). There were two reasons for this. The first; he did not want to be on a ship named something as sappy as The Ocean Joy. Second, and most important; he feared for Sarah's safety. He didn't know where she was or even if she was alive. Will felt it wrong to leave with someone, whom he had feelings for, lost and possibly dead.

"Will, pick up the pace," Jack muttered, giving the young man a small push. If Jack hadn't been pushing Will along, he probably would've stayed behind. Sparrow rolled his eyes and pushed his friend forward. The pair was following a small man with a lantern down a somewhat dark hallway. Though these ships were meant for a pleasurable time, their dark halls gave the impression of a haunted or possessed abode.

"A little dark for a pleasure ship," Will murmured, taking in his surroundings. To him, it didn't seem like a lot of money had gone into making the ship. Dark brown, rough boards made up the craft's interior. It was dark and probably infested with rodents and bugs of the worst kind. Will also detected the sound of water lapping against the side of the craft. They appeared to be very low in the ship, possibly below the water line.

"Here we are, your cabin," the small man said opening an unfinished door. He then turned and strode away, leaving Jack and Will in darkness. For a few moments, the two men could do nothing but stand in the door frame, letting their eyes get accustomed to the blackness.

"So this is how the rich like to spend their money and time? What a waste," Jack stated once he got a glimpse of the cabin.

"Don't ask me, I've never really been rich." Will was also beginning to see the small, dingy, dark quarters that he was supposed to spend the next day or so in. The cabin was, to say the least small and scarcely furnished. Two small beds were in two of the corners, their sheets somewhat yellowed from little use. A table stood in the middle of the room with a lantern sitting squarely in the middle.

"How much did we pay for this again?"

"Not a shilling" Jack answered his friend's question, fingering a money pouch in his hand. The sound of many coins clinking came from the small bag.

"Where did you get that?"

"Mate who brought us down. Should've kept a better eye on his belongings." Sparrow had a very relaxed attitude when it came to nicking other people's change. "Didn't think the room was worth the price."

"I don't see who would want to stay down here."

"People who have a lot of money and don't know what to do with it." Will raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. He then dropped his head and went back to thinking about Sarah.

"What's wrong with you, mate?" Jack asked. Will shook his head.

"Sarah. She didn't rejoin us after the fight."

"Forget about her. I know women and I have yet to meet one that has actually stayed with me."

"She's not like any other woman. I need to find her." Jack said nothing. He suddenly realized just how much that annoying addition to their "team" meant to Will. He sat down on one of the lumpy beds and thought. A smile came to his face when he thought of something.

"Will, I have a plan."

Sarah groaned softly as she came to. Her head was pounding as though someone had taken a hammer to it. She opened her yes and immediately shut them again.

"This could take a while," Sarah moaned. She'd never been hit on the head that hard and hoped she never again would. After a few moments of laying still and waiting for the pain to die down a bit, the young woman forced her eyes open. She ignored the pain in her head for a minute and looked around. A small cell in the brig of a ship. The whole room rocked back and forth with a gentle motion. Gentle, that is, to someone who hadn't been whacked on the head and brought against their will to the brig. A rat scampered across the room and Sarah jumped up, blocking the protest of her body.

The lower level of the ship wasn't incredibly pleasant. It was dark, practically pitch black. The boards were rough and damp. A rotten smell wafted through the air, making the air very damp. Sarah soon became aware of how cold it was. Cold, damp, she was miserable. Her boots sloshed through about two inches of standing water. Sarah was suddenly glad that she hadn't worn the high heeled shoes that the dress had originally come with. She leaned up against the wall and thought about her somewhat hopeless predicament.

A couple hours later, heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Sarah looked up, but kept any thoughts of fear and surprise to herself. A man with dark brown hair, tangled and unruly strode over to the cage. His black eyes pierced Sarah's blue ones. He had stale, bad breath that seemed to follow him when he walked.

"Where am I? Why have I been brought here? And what the hell do you want from me?" Sarah demanded. She was clearly annoyed that she was here and even more angered at the fact that some guy was just staring at her.

"That's a lot of questions from someone such as yourself. You're in not positions to ask questions, missy." The young woman hated it when people liked to try and rule over her.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Captain Black Scar. Famous pirate of the seven seas." Sarah was going to say something about never hearing of him, but quickly pushed the idea out of her mind when she saw a dark that started at the top of the captain's right eyelid and stretched all the way down to his right cheek. She remembered him from somewhere, but couldn't quite remember where.

"The answers to your previous questions; you're on the Black Bone, and you know why you've been brought here and what we intend on doing with you." Black Scar's voice was gruff and somewhat intimidating. The last few words in his sentence came out as a growl. Sarah gave him a blank stare.

"If I knew what you wanted, I probably would've killed you by now."

"I don't think so. Stuck in a cage, you wouldn't have a chance." The captain laughed a few times and then went back to glaring at the woman.

"If I knew, you think I'd still be staring blankly at you?" These words were spoken with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, Miss Morgan, you know very well what we want." Sarah was a bit taken back at the pirate's manners. It had always seemed to her that pirates were rough and crude.

"I believe you have me confused with someone else." The captain frowned and then became angry.

"You know where your father hid his bloody treasure and, by God, you're going to tell me!"

"I'm not Morgan's daughter!" Sarah yelled. She was cut off by a blow to the face. The captain growled, turned on his heel, and strode away.

"Does he really think that I'm Morgan's daughter?" Sarah thought. She shook her head and realized that her situation had just become a little more dangerous.

Author's Note- Please review and tell me what you think. I am open to questions and future chapter suggestions. I need at least one review before I put up another chapter.


End file.
